Kone MonoSpace
.]] MonoSpace is the machine room less elevator product line of Kone, GiantKoneBefore these company was taken over by Kone on 2005. and MacGregor Kone. The North America version of the MonoSpace which called EcoSpace when they stopped producing hydraulic elevators in 2007. Order-Spacel is a product originally renamed from MonoSpace in Japan and introduced by Toshiba.When Toshiba under partnership with Kone. History The MonoSpace elevator was first invented and introduced in 1996 and has becoming very popular at the beginning of the 21st century. Mainly founded on United Kingdom and Hong Kong.Due the legal responsibility. Hong Kong first machine room less elevator which allowed to install in 2000 and that is a MonoSpace elevator. (See: hkelev - Machine Room Less Elevator) Features The MonoSpace elevator uses the signature EcoDisc hoisting motor and Regenerative Drive system. EcoDisc motor The EcoDisc motor was first introduced in 1996. It is a big green disc shaped-like motor installed on the top of the side shaft wall. The EcoDisc motor was first used to power the MonoSpace elevators, but soon expanded to most of the Kone elevator product line (such as the MiniSpaceWhich either just simply using Machine Room Less elevator products or using totally redesigned machines to put them into a machine room., Alta, JumpLift and TranSys elevators). The EcoDisc motor has many benefits; such as superior material and energy efficiency, using no oil at all, has a permanent magnet synchronous motor in combination with frequency control and low friction gearless construction, all of which combine to be able to use only half the power needed by comparable conventional systems. Not only that, it is half the weight of a conventional power unit, and is very simple, with only one moving part, making it very smooth and quiet to operate. Regenerative Drive The MonoSpace elevator features a Regenerative Drive, which is able to convert excess energy generated by an elevator into electricity that can be reused by any other component found in the building. While normal elevator systems only produce excess heat that has to be removed from the building (using up even more energy), the Regenerative Drive instead not only reduces electricity consumption, but also makes the excess usable. Very little, if at all, excess energy is wasted. There are many versions of this technology made by other big elevator companies, but Kone has taken the spotlight due to its efficiency and popularity. Benefits *Saves building space, as the EcoDisc motor and all equipment are above shaft pit. *Uses no oil, therefore reduce the risk of oil spills and fire. *Saves building electricity up to 30-40% (compared to hydraulic elevators). *No vibration, therefore creates a smooth ride. Trivia *The product series of MonoSpace currently in production are the MonoSpace 500, 700, 3000 and 3000S. Gallery KONE EcoDisc Logo.jpg|Kone EcoDisc logo was mounted with KSS 520 fixtures KONE EcoDisc.jpg|Kone EcoDisc hoisting machine (MonoSpace 3000S) Kone EcoDisc.jpg|Kone EcoDisc hoisting machine (MonoSpace 3000S) Kone-Regenerative-Drive-EcoDisc.jpg|Kone EcoDisc hoisting machine (by Kone) Kone EcoDisc Car-Top Control.jpg|A Car-Top Control after the Kone EcoDisc introduced. Note External links *MonoSpace product overview (United States site) *MonoSpace product brochure *Different types of the EcoDisc motors Category:Elevator systems